User talk:-Blackout-/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Bzpower Battles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blackout page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Legoguy2805 (Talk) 18:23, 13 April 2009 ^Automated message. Glad to see you've been making a few pages. I wonder what Zev, Maly and Ynot will think of this wiki. Hey Blackout, would it be ok if I edited The Vrai Homeworld page so that it states that Xeno was the one that made it go boom? --Makuta Ynot 22:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Go ahead. ---Blackout- 17:08, 29 April 2009 (UTC) For some reason, my computer can't load BZP. Ha! I can't believe Xeno stole the 2nd Nirak Laser-Drill.--Legoguy2805 16:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Um... Im NOT messing with the links on Xeno's page! I haven't touched a link in about a month! I have been mostly updating the page with current events on BZPB(Though I haven't gotten around to the latest edit) -- Makuta Ynot 01:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm, That IS odd. But it's probably the computer I was on I was at school when I edited that, so my guess is that the comp messed with it -- Makuta Ynot 09:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I'll cease and desist with flaming Hyper. But only if he'll stop pestering me with annoying comments that don't do anything but provoke me. Seriously, if you can find ANY good reason why he would post what he did in my Talk Section, I will bite my own big toe. And I don't mean a nibble, I mean CHOMP!! --Zev Raregroove 23:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Xindi VII Star Trek rip-off alert! Time Slip 50,000 years seemed to have past since I last went on. Why?--Legoguy2805 15:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I thought it would be interesting. ---Blackout- 19:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Good news: I'm going to be back on Saturday.--Legoguy2805 14:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Redirects WHAT redirects?--Legoguy2805 10:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Heh.--Legoguy2805 10:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) BZPB prequel I've done you and me so far. Wanna see it? --Legoguy2805 Okay. ---Blackout- 17:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Transformers links Okay, these are stupid, but I'll allow them for now. Try not to overdo it so much that BZPower Battles might as well be called Decepticon Battles or something like that.--Legoguy2805 16:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, it should be called Manga Battles by now, thanks to Zev. ---Blackout- 16:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Or SG:A Battles thanks to.... uhh.... -- John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 20:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Comment Not likely, Transformers and Anime are referenced a thousand times more than SG:A - The Page Rater: Ynot 20:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Back. Hey Blackout, i'm back. sorry about the thing again. just wanted to ask, since my BZP messenger doesn't work, if you wanted any of your characters out of the shattered mirror? (if they were bad in this universe they'd be good in there, etc). --Hyperupgrad 12:07, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :We actually discussed having a "mirrorverse" saga at one point or another. Malygos killed the idea. But I wouldn't mind a mirrorverse Blackout randomly appearing in the BZPBverse. ---Blackout- 19:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Even better, i've written SM Blackout into Tahar'ok's Storyline. Blackout, please don't break the rules Blackout, Kon-L/Legoduy2805 has stated that it against this wiki's rules to edit another users userpage, so i'm going to revert it. Please don't edit other user's userpage, because you are Not immune to banning. Thanks. :A. Where did he say that? I'm just curious, because I don't recall him ever stating that. :B. Sign your posts. I don't want to have to look at the page history to see who posted what. ---Blackout- 12:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :A. He told me via a PM on BZP. :B. --Hyperupgrad 14:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for the clarification. ---Blackout- 14:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Amsterdam Probably a glitch with Wikia, i can say that i have never used a proxy. I wonder if you can see whether Legoguy's IP traces back to Amsterdam, as he lives very close to me? :Can't. I'd need checkuser privileges, and to get those I would have to be over 18. So unless he's accidentally forgotten to log in at one point or another, forget it. ---Blackout- 20:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and now the IP traces back to Winchester, Hampshire. Weird. ---Blackout- 20:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: Still not right. I live in bedford. so does Legoguy2805 and Mynameisnot ::::WHOIS is notoriously unreliable. ---Blackout-, your friendly neighbourhood admin. No refunds for badly done requests. 06:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Could you help me get a Signature? Please could you tell me how to get a Signature? Like your "Friendly Neighbour-hood Admin" Signature? --Hyperupgrad 16:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :You see the menu at the top right corner of the site? There should be a button there called "My Preferences". Click on that. There, you should find a menu with some stuff on it. Ignore everything except the box that has "Signature" beside it. Just below that, there's a checkbox that says "Custom signature?". Check the box and type your preferred signature into the thing above. --[[User:-Blackout-|-Blackout-, your friendly neighbourhood admin. No refunds for badly done requests.]] 17:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) John Sheppard went on a spamming spree.--Legoguy2805 12:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Zev Zev didn't just go on a spamming spree --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 19:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. ---Blackout- 08:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Skin How do you get a new skin?--Legoguy2805 19:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : :I stole some code from there, chose some colours and voila! :(Also, do you like the pink Wikia logo?) :---Blackout- 20:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) FPA? Why delete FPA? Changing the FPA Daily is pretty useful. Also, Someone has to do it, and as KoN knows you're plans (Yes, I Serve Him and Only Him), I'm pretty much his most trusted Minion --John Sheppard 21:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Why should we change the FPA daily? Once a month is enough. I can undelete it, but only if you won't put it on a page that isn't an FA again. :(Also, the coup was your idea.) ---Blackout- 21:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I CHANGED IT TO FRONT PAGE ARTICLE, NOT FEATURED ARTICLE. JUST LIKE BS01 DOES. MUCH BETTER THAT WAY. ALSO, I KNOW YOU'RE POLISH, BUT HAVE YOU LOST THE ABILITY TO READ????????? --John Sheppard 22:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Riddle Me This It goes first but then follows. It fills in holes and blocks out the sky. It scares shadows and blocks the sun. What is it? (When the answer is revealed, you'll understand why I posted it here, Black-kun) --Zev Raregroove 23:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Present for You. http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=254202 -- John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 18:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that stupid thing. ---Blackout- 19:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) May seem Stupid Now, but if it weren't for EF, we wouldn't have BZPB -- John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 21:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Not Likely. Not likely. Sure, I want to change it, but Legoguy's computer is riddled with viruses and alas, he can't be assed to go on the wiki. ---- PLEASE. Will you PLEASE try to control Sheppard/Hyper? He's completely out of control. He deleted all the messages on my talk page and replaced it with spam just to pester me me. I've gotten rid of his spam, but now my talk page is ruined. He is officially now YOUR responsibility, and if he keeps up with this immature, uncalled for behavior, it will be YOUR fault because YOU haven't done anything to stop him. Good day. ~ Zev Raregroove 23:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I Concur. He is REALLY getting annoying--The Page Rater: Ynot 23:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with everything you're saying, and I will do so when I stop having to rely on my neighbour for internet access. ---Blackout- 17:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Zev, you offended me, so the Behaviour Was called for. No Lying John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 19:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Threatening Behaviour. Yeah, what I did was wrong. But It's stopped. For you to go and make Threatening Behaviour, ESPECIALLY ''when there is no further wrongdoing, Is ''COMPLETELY out of order. You're having your Admin powers removed. HAH! John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 19:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I only "threatened" you so you'd think twice before using your admin powers to unblock yourself. :You could have waited out the 3 days, came back, stayed out of trouble, and this would've been all behind us. But no. You had to push the issue. :I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but you've crossed the line. ---Blackout- 19:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, so that's your response, is it? Instead of trying to talk it over, you do this. Is this how this is going to be now, huh? Whenever someone tries to keep you from annoying people, you're going to use your admin powers? :You can block me for saying this, but that won't matter. If I really wanted to threaten you, instead of doing this, you'd be reading half a dozen paragraphs about taking it to the next level. ---Blackout- 19:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hypocrite Because you always talk things over before using brute force. You didn't talk to me about the Zev incident. FYI, Your Admin Power Removal is Temporary. I Do hope that when they're restored you don't do something stupid, like blocking me. Because then your APR Will be Permeanent. John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 21:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :HYPOCRITE ALERT :Now who's making threats? ---Blackout- 09:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I'm sorry I removed your Admin Powers. I shouldn't of done it. I Know that you have the Wiki's best intrests at heart, So you're getting your powers back. ... It was a moment of Illogical thinking and Now that I've had time to supress my Immature feelings I've realised that I was an Idiot. Sorry. For Everything. John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 18:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Zone Some things you need to read over there John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 17:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) BAJORAN WORMHOLE IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE! Your User Page Literally Fails John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk-Rules) 17:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah 18+ wasn't a joke. Seriously, av you seen the stuff Zev comes up with? :Yes, I have, and it's not 18+. ---Blackout- 16:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Dude, Aries the Ram? Remember Her? 18+!! John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk-Rules) 17:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :No. Zev comes up with approximately 100 characters per page. ---Blackout- 17:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, She was this girl in tight Pyjamas who's left hand was constantly placed over her.... Yeah. Seriously. John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk-Rules) 17:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Spring Cleaning Don't you think it's about time to clean this page up a bit? It's a royal mess, a lot of it can just be deleted --The Page Rater: Ynot 02:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not until I'm getting length warnings. ---Blackout- 16:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Clarification from l33t Admin: When we do, the Admins will decide what to do - John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk-Rules) 16:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, JS, good to see you. ---Blackout- 16:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) K0MMUN1SM LOLCOMMUNISM (But seriously, when would an admin say anything "wrong"? Sure, opinions, etc. need excluding) Joseph Stalin(Userpage-Talk-Rules) 16:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Admins are very unpredictable creatures. :) ---Blackout- 17:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) As for the thing you said about mah Sig; It's a thing we humans call a Joke Makarov(Userpage-Talk-Rules) 16:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not a very funny one. ---Blackout- 08:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The Current state of things... BZP Sucks. I'm not just saying that because I was Bann'd. There are too many Spammers, Flamers, Trolls and what's worse is that the Admins back them (553 was being back by B6 right until the end). The rules are Crazy and you have to play if you want anything done. Whenever you say something on that website, you get flamed to Heck, and then the Admins back the Flamers. It's a web of Contradictory Nonsence, Scams and Malware. ... Therefore, I think you should move the BZPB Topic over to the Wiki (In the BZPB Forum Topic). Here we will be free of Nazi Zone Power's Tyranny, and could do whatever we want. Not only that, But I Could play as well. We'd also be free of Spammers and Flamers like 553, Period. ... (Also, the reason I was Bann'd was because I told Black Six that 553 posted a rude message about me in his sig. How F**** Pathetic) -JS :Yeah, sorry, no. When there is a valid reason to do that, I will. But I won't make the biggest decision in the history of BZPower Battles merely on your say-so. ---Blackout- 16:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks Thanks for the edit on the Nadle page, you helped clear up the issue of age ^.^-----Klak-a-Klak :Not a problem. ---Blackout- 06:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) About uploading pictures Can we use pictures from other sites done by other people to represent our characters? I'll give credit of course.---Klak :I think so. ---Blackout- 19:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course! You might be right about the insane part :P Now, do you want me to edit it? I'll try to find a way to reduce the photo's titanic size.Klak-a-Klak 05:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please. ---Blackout- 15:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) .. Damn, you must be upset. First, your game gets closed. Secondly, it gets re-opened on a different website - and someone else is in charge! Also, when you ban someone, you're meant to delete all of their contributions - Or else they still have one over you. And, Don't bother blocking me, I need to talk to Legoguy and... Your Interception of my messages may cause him to get a little upset. (Remember, I can tell him of your naughties in a few seconds) -Backlot-